As conventional vehicular air-conditioning apparatuses, there exists, for example, one that disposes a compressor in the middle portion of a casing of an air-conditioning apparatus in the length direction of the vehicle, disposes an indoor fan on both sides of the compressor, and further disposes an indoor heat exchanger on both sides of each indoor fan, as well as disposing an outdoor fan on both ends of the casing in the length direction of the vehicle. (For example, see Patent Literature 1.)